Four Years and Seven Months
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: What if KAte had been the one to jump out of the helicopter, who would she say good-bye to first, ajck or Sawyer? WOuld Sawyer the sixth Oceanic six? Will Jack keep his promise and return when they get fuel?-R&R-Very very short one shot


Four Years and Seven Months

**Four Years and Seven Months**

"I'd feel a hell of a lot better if we were two hundred pounds lighter." Lapidus says. Kate looks down out of the door…it wasn't that high. She looks from Jack to Sawyer. She needed to say good-bye to one of them.

She needed to jump, to be the hero one last time. Though of course that was not the only reason. Jack had his appendectomy, Hurley probably wouldn't be able to make it back to shore. Sayid had his reasons for being so determined to get home, Frank was flying the chopper and Sawyer…what ever changed his mind so that he wants to go back is obviously important.

So she leans over to Jack and grabs his hands. He looks up at her. "Hey…" She says biting her lip.

"Kate what are you-"

She brings her mouth up to his ear and whispers, "Find Diane Austen tell her I love her, and that I am sorry, and that she's right I did kill him for me." Jack looks at her confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" Then she kisses him more passionately then she ever kissed before. When she finally pulled away he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Just do it Jack. I love you." With a final smile she stands up and leaps out of the helicopter. Jack looks out the door.

"Kate when we get fuel we'll come back for you!" He says when her figure could be seen above water.

Kate swam on shore to find Juliet drinking rum. "What are you celebrating?" She asks sitting in the sand next to her.

"I'm not celebrating." Kate looks at her and she looks out at the ocean. Kate follows her gaze and gasps at the sight of smoke.

"Is that our boat?"

"Was."

Kate started to cry…she didn't care if Juliet was there. Jack was dead…and that's all she cared about right now.

XXXXX- That night in a zodiac raft a few miles from where the island used to be

"I can't believe she jumped." Jack, who was holding Aaron tightly, whispers.

"At least you got a good-bye kiss." Sawyer says grimly.

"We've all lost some one." Sun says. "I lost Jin, you two lost Kate, Jack also lost Juliet and Ana-Lucia, and Sayid lost Shannon, Aaron lost his mother, and Hurley lost Libby."

"Yeah but Kate, she…she there…she was going to get rescued, she thought…she believed I'd come back for her."

"There's no time for tears…not now, we need to figure out who's taking Aaron." Sayid says.

"I will." Jack replies. "I'll take him."

"You'll raise him?" Sayid asks.

Jack looks down at the sleeping child. 'Yes, I'll raise him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- 2007 in a funeral parlor in LA

"Jack, I said you need to bring them all back, I mean him too." Ben says looking at the coffin that contained Jeremy Bentham…John Locke.

Jack walks away from Ben and gets back in his car. "Daddy?" a small voice says from the back seat.

Jack turns and smiles at his son. "Hey bud. I didn't know you were awake."

He yawns. "Are we going home now?"

"Soon, bud soon." With that Jack drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-2007 Mystery Fricken Island

Jin had washed up on shore with a life jacket a few hours after the explosion, he told us that the helicopter did not have time to make it back to the island and it disappeared, it must have crashed. Though of course that was almost four years ago.

The zodiac raft that had left with Daniel returned with people from the explosion that had survived, Nancy, and Steve…or was it Scott?

Kate thought very often about Jack…as did everyone. Juliet and she were better friends now. They talked about him rarely. Kate had moved into his tent giving all the medical supplies to Juliet who now played the role of island doctor.

Kate wishes everyday that she hadn't kissed him, that she hadn't told him to talk her mother, that she hadn't jumped. Then maybe…just maybe she'd be with him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- 2009 Mystery Fricken Island

They had returned, it took a year and a half, but they were finally back. They were finally home.

When Sun and Charles Widmore found the island the first thing Sun did was contact Jack. She told him that she can't go back without them, without everyone…including Jeremy Bentham, whose body was frozen. Jack told her that he could fly, he had learned how a year or two before the crash, he took lessons. Within days the six of them, Jeremy Bentham's body, Ji Yeon and Ben were in a small cruiser plane. Then they were all in their second crash.

Kate was fishing with Jin when the mini plane crashed. It landed in the water…luckily it did not break. It landed on it top still floating on the ocean. Kate was the first one in the water. She quickly swam to the plane and got there just as the door was thrown open and she came face to face with Sawyer.

"Freckles!" He hollered jumping out of the plane.

"Sawyer…you…you're back."

"Kate….would you mind taking Aaron to shore. Me, Sawyer and Sayid are pulling the raft to shore." Jack says from the doorway. Kate looks up at him. He looked different…it was because he had to stubble. He was standing with a toddler who looked about four or five. Kate realized it was Aaron, Claire's Aaron.

"Jack…" She says pulling herself up on the plane. She stood on the wing. Jack smiled and leaned forward giving her a hug. When he pulled away she kissed him.

"Can you please?" Kate nodded. And looked at Aaron.

"Wow buddy, you are getting so big!" She says.

Aaron stares at her shyly. "Okay bud, go with Kate. I'll meet you there."

"Jack I'll send some people to help you guys out." Jack nodded and Kate made her way back to shore. Sun was closely behind her followed by Hurley.

Two hours later when the aircraft was on shore and everyone was dry the stories were begin swapped.

Jack told Kate that they said there were only eight survivors, Claire was one of them and She died when Aaron was born so he took him in. Sun said that she said that Jin was one of them, she was impregnated on the island, and the final one was Charlie. None of them knew why they chose Charlie over the many others, but they did.

That night Jack and Aaron slept in the same tent as Kate. Jack for one was finally happy. He was home and he was with the one he loved the most. Sure it had taken four years and seven months, but he was finally home.

**The End!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: very short one shot Please Read and Review


End file.
